


Quantum of Supremo

by Geektastic_Hedgehog



Series: Coffee Shop Bond [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Coffee Shops, Fluff, Gen, Humor, don't take me or this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geektastic_Hedgehog/pseuds/Geektastic_Hedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Bond, undercover, coffee shop. 'Nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quantum of Supremo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnotherNewWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherNewWorld/gifts).



> Okay, so I wrote this rather quickly, as complete crack, for a friend of mine. Basically, whenever I write a fic, I think of the reverse for it, and I'm writing a fic where Q works in a coffee shop. Therefore, I briefly entertained the idea of Bond working in one. Briefly.

"What do you want," Bond demanded of the adolescent, impatience bordering his words and monotony filling the middle.  
"I'll have a...yes, I'll have a vente mochaccino with non-dairy creamer and a pump of caramel," the teen replied with a drawl.  
Bond blinked in return. "So that's a large..."  
"Ven-te," the teen enunciated disdainfully. A vein popped in Bond's forehead. Give him a homicidal former spy any day.  
"Fine. A vente mochaccino," he bit out icily, a menacing tone entering his voice.  
"I don't like your tone of voice, I want to talk to the manager," the unfortunate fool said, an air of importance in his words.

* * *

Bond strolled across the street with measured steps, sedately pulling out a cigar and lighting it. He paused a moment to enjoy the first puff. As he exhaled, the coffee shop behind him erupted in flames, alarms screaming like a hipster who has just consumed an animal product.

**Author's Note:**

> Cool guys don't look at explosions. This is the only one like this, it's in a series so I can add the Q in a coffee shop one. I have this [] much knowledge of the Bond universe, since apparently I have forgotten every movie I watched. I hope I didn't make a blunder in, what, 100 words? That would be embarrassing


End file.
